digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon World DS
|network= |network_other= (US:) , |run=July 1, 2010 - June 9, 2011 |episodes= 50 }} Digimon World DS is a fanfictional anime series, inspired by the Digimon World video game series Digimon World DS (デジモンストーリー Dejimon Sutōri lit. Digimon Story) is an anime children's television series based on Bandai's Digimon Story video game series. Digimon Story premiered on TV Asahi July 1, 2010 and concluded it's 50 episode run on June 9, 2011. The premier of the anime coincided with the release of the video game Digimon Story: Lost Evolution in Japan. The English dubbed version was produced by Studiopolis for Bandai USA, and ran from October 3, 2012 to June 28, 2014 on Cartoon Network, as Digimon World. Plot Summary Shu along with his two friends Sheena and Tyson (Kizuna and Takuto in the original Japanese version) receive an online invitation while playing a new Digimon game, after accepting the invitation they are sucked into the . Upon arriving in the Digital World, they immediately learn that the Digital World is not a paradise or a virtual game but a real place where Digimon are sentiment creatures, under the command of a powerful dictator known as Argomon Argomon hijacked the Digital World's main computer and turned the Digital World which was once a paradise into a living hell. Argomon's goal is to find the code keys (pieces of Digital information that when gathered together can unlock the mysteries of the Digital World). In the Digital World there are several Digimon under Argomon's command that are searching for the code keys, as well a rebellious duo of humans named Royce and Ashley (known as Hiroyuki and Asuka in the Japanese version) trying to accomplish the same goal led by ChaosGallantmon. Shu and his friends befriend there own Digimon, as well as make friends with many other Digimon on their quest to find the seven code keys and bring peace to the Digital World. Episodes For a list of episodes, see Fan: List of Digimon World DS Episodes Digimon Story first aired July 1, 2010 on TV Asahi in Japan. Characters Protagonist Shu and Agumon Voiced by (En:) Ben Diskin, Brian Beacock (Ja:) Kumiko Higa, Taiki Matsuno Shu (シュウ)- age 11 Shu is a fifth grader with a calm and cool personality, however he is quick to think on his feet in difficult situations. Shu has many friends he can rely on despite just moving to his hometown, Shu like previous goggleheads loves to play soccer. Sheena and Gaomon Voiced by (US:) Laura Bailey, Kyle Hebert (Ja:) Megumi Han, Nakai Kazuya Kizuna (キズナ)- age 11, A fifth grader, with a tomboyish like personality she enjoys sports and computers. Like Shu she has a calm and cool personalty, however she will fight when the time calls for it. Royce and Kudamon Voiced by (US:) Vic Mignogna, Sam Regal (Ja:) Kanae Oki, Nanaho Katsuragi Hiroyuki (ヒロユキ)- age 11 A fifth grader and a former classmate of Shu, Royce tends to be a very capricious child with has a high amount of curiosity that tends to sometimes lead him into trouble. He was lead into the Digital World by ChaosGallantmon, and often is around whenever there is trouble. He believes that he is in the online Digimon game and not the Digital World. Ashley and Falcomon Voiced by (US:) Kate Higgins, Steve Blum (Ja:) Kaori Mizuhashi, Chie Kojiro Asuka (アスカ)- age 11 A fifth grader who is a bright and positive and a hard worker, at first she seems bothersome but later acts as a big sister towards the group. She was also led into the Digital World by ChaosGallantmon, who manipulated her into believing that the Digimon are just data and not sentiment creatures. Ashley comes from a military family, and often comes up with multiple battle plans. Julie and Lunamon Voiced by (US:) Stephanie Sheh, Michelle Ruff (Ja:) Kotono Mitsuishi, Hiromi Konno Yui (ユイ) - age 8 The younger sister of Royce. A 2nd grade student in elementary school, she is quiet, modest and is good in science and arithmetic. She hates quarreling, however after meeting Shu and his friends, she decides to join them on their quest to restore peace to the Digital World, and free her brother from ChaosGallantmon. Tyson and Coronamon Voiced by (US:) Brice Papenbrook, Derek Stephen Prince (Ja:) Megumi Urawa, Tomomichi Nishimura Takuto (タクト)- age 7 Tyson is a first grader, who tries his best to have a warm heart despite many poor things that go on around him, though feeling awkward at times he puts up a strong front to be brave around his friends and the Digimon despite being a crybaby back home. Antagonist Argomon Voiced by (En:) Jamieson Price (Ja:) Hanawa Argomon (アルゴモン Algomon), The main antagonist of the series who hijacked the Digital World's main computer Yggdrasil and turned the Digital World from a paradise into a living nightmare. Argomon's goal is to collect all seven code keys, so that he can reign supreme over both humans and Digimon. ChaosGallantmon Voiced by (En:) Sean Schemmel (Ja:) Masako Nonazwa ChaosGallantmon (カオスデュークモン ChaosDukemon), is the second main antagonist of the series. Like Argomon he aims to collect all seven code keys, to rule over both the Digital World and human worlds. ChaosGallantmon is responsible for luring Hiroyuki, Yui, and Asuka into the Digital World. SkullBaluchimon Voiced by (En:) Steve Kramer (Ja:) Fumihiko Tachiki (スカルバルキモン), a subordinate of Argomon, he is the first antagonist the digidestined meet when arriving in the Digital World. SkullBalluchimon has no emotions or brain, so he was easily manipulated by Argomon to do his bidding and attack multiple zones for the code keys. Samudramon Voiced by (En:) Matthew Mercer (Ja:) Bin Shimada Samudramon (ガイオウモン Gaioumon), the third subordinate of Argomon, who claims to be Argomon's right hand man, wielding the deadly "Kikurin" (菊燐? lit. "Chrysanthemum and Phosphorus") swords. Argomon nicknamed him the merchant of death due to his highly combative skills and combat record. Spinomon Voiced by (En:) Patrick Seitz (Ja:) Tomohiro Nishimura Spinomon (Supinomon スピノモン) A dinosaur Digimon who possesses extreme intelligence and boosts as the strongest and greatest among the Dragon and Dinosaur Digimon in Argomon's new Digital World. Spinomon is the ruler of the first kingdom, in Argomon's new world. Spinomon revives Lucemon: Shadowlord Mode using the code key of pride. GranDracmon Voiced by (En:) Troy Baker (Ja:) Akio Suyama GrannDracmon (グランドラクモン GrandDracumon) A demon beast Digimon who rules over the second kingdom, it is considered the king of vampire Digimon in that zone. GranDracmon lives within the nightmare castle, where he holds the code key of envy. Barbamon Voiced by (En:) Chris Sabat (Ja:) Hideo Watanabe Barbamon (バルバモン) Barbamon rules over the third kingdom in Argomon's new world, over the mythological, beast, and wizard type Digimon. Barbamon holds the code key of greed, which he uses to control the Digimon in that zone to do his bidding, Barbamon is later defeated by Kizuna and MirageGaogamon. Beezlemon Voiced by (En:) Kyle Hebert (Ja:) Hideo Hiroki Takahashi Beelzemon (ベルゼブモン Beelzebumon) is an extremely prideful Digimon, merciless however Beezlemon will not pick a fight with weaker Digimon (or humans). Beezlemon rules the fourth kingdom with the code key of gluttony. Merukimon Voiced by (En:) Richard Epcar (Ja:) Kosei Hirota Merukimon (メルクリモン Mercurymon) Merukimon rules over the fifth kingdom of Argomon's new world, and was entrusted with the code key of sloth by Argomon. Merukimon however unknowingly to Argomon's knowledge, despises Argomon for what he did to Yggdrasil and the Digimon. Mercurymon wants peace between the Digimon and wants the hearts of Digimon to return to the way they were before being tainted by Argomon. When Argomon learns of his plan and revives Belphemon: Rage Mode to destroy him, he sacrifices himself so that Apollomon can destroy Belphemon. Laylamon Voiced by (En:) Laura Bailey (Ja:) Yuki Kaida Laylamon (リリスモン Lilithmon) Rules the sixth kingdom in Argomon's new world using the code key of lust. Laylamon takes control of Ceresmon, and uses her powers of lust to bring devastation and chaos to the Fruit Forest. Daemon Voiced by (En:) Todd Haberkorn (Ja:) Isshin Chiba Daemon (デーモン Demon) rules the seventh and final kingdom with the code key of wrath. Daemon sends the Daemon Corps after the digidestined, however after the Daemon Corps is defeated he confronts them in battle. Daemon is later killed when ShineGreymon, MirageGaogamon, Sleipmon, Ravemon, Apollomon, and Dianamon combine there attacks together. Theme Songs Japanese Opening 1 Power Play *Artist: Miyazaki Ayumi Insert Song: Shining Dreamers *Artist: Iwasaki Takafumi English Songs Opening Theme: I'm Going Digital *Artist: Jason Radford|}